peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Under Peppa's Pants!
Under Peppa's Pants is an American animated series that currently airs on The lame channel and PuppiesNetwork, and is produced by ScribbledEggs Studios Television. It takes place 3 or 4 years after the original series. The show is politically correct but a bit aesthetically incorrect. It is also biologically incorrect, as in one episode, Mummy Pig's parents are revealed to be a piece of bacon and orange cotton. Before Season 8, the characters wore helmets. This was removed in season 8 to keep the humor up. In Season 9, a complaint was posted on the internet, saying the show should have same-sex married characters. This was rejected, as Eggson said he would "not go too far into politics and same-sex". All episodes without the word "fuck" are rated TV-14, and all episodes with the word are rated TV-MA. As of season 20, the swearing has gone down, giving it a TV-15 rating. Eggson announced on July 20, 2018 that the show would be on a two week hiatus, and that new episodes are expected to return on August 3, 2018. Episodes Season 1 Started: January 4, 2018 Ended: March 15, 2018 #1. ”Pepa Pee” #2. ”The Obese”: Peppa gets obese. #3. ”Peppa Makes a Ginormous Mess”: Peppa makes the biggest mess. #4. ”Peppa Pig Training Video”: Training on how to do Peppa Pig stuff. #5. ”Poor George”: George leaves the house and seeks many disasters on the southeast side of town. #6. ”The New Pig”: A new pig comes to town. Peppa and friends are suspicious about him. #7. ”Democracy”: Peppa kills people for money. #8. ”I Demand Ezza”: Mummy Pig loves the fashion magazine Ezza. #9. ”The Crazyness”: Crazy and cracktastic crap happens. #10. ”Rebecca Rabbit Gets Giant!!”: Rebecca gets huge. #11. ”Save the Chef”: Peppa and her gang try to save the local school chef. Season 2 Started: March 22, 2018 Ended: June 14, 2018 #12. ”Full House”: The house gets crowded with Peppa's gang clones. #13. ”Rebecca Gets Clone?”: Many Rebecca clones are born. #14. ”��️eppa ��️ig”: Peppa changes herself. #15. ”A Bad Man”: Peppa becomes male and does illegal things. #16. "Mr. Tomato”: When Mr. Potato dies, a new mascot comes to town. #17. "Prehistoric Ice Man": Peppa, the gang and Mephesto find an ice man from 1996. #18. ”Peppa's Legal Name”: Peppa figures out her legal name. #19. ”Whatever happened to Quongus?”: Quongus gets lost in New Porkville. #20. ”We meet again, Oreo-And-Eeyore”: Oreo-And-Eeyore comes back. #21. ”The Crappubus”: Chef gets a girlfriend, but she is actually a Crappubus, a demon sent from Heck. #22. "The Return of Alex Pig": Alex Pig returns from a nine month serve in England. He now attends the same school as Peppa and George. Season 3 Started: June 21, 2018 Ended: August 30, 2018 #23. ”Pedro Dies”: Pedro gets assassinated by Suzy Sheep when he becomes a celebrity. #24. ”Party at Home”: Peppa and her gang have a party while her parents are out. #25. ”Home Alone”: Peppa and her friends go on a road trip while George is home alone. #26. ”Peppa and Mt. Everest”: Peppa and friends go on a trip to the top of Mount Everest. #27. ”Clayton”: A new person called Clayton Crap can morph into anything. #28. ”The Queen's Extreme Bus Ride”: Queen Elizabeth II gives many characters the extreme bus ride, including a bridge breaking apart. #29. ”Just Desserts”: All the food in Pork becomes dessert. #30. ”Giantess Miss Rabbit” #31. ”Trump Comes” #32. ”Peppapresident”: After the mayor steps down, Pork starts it's first presidential election. Peppa creates a fake bio saying she's 22, and she keeps the hoax going when she is nominated. #33. ”Under Peppa's Pants: The Movie”: Due to germ problems, the Peppish government lays a large dome on top of Pork. Peppa does her best to get the citizens out of that dome. Season 4 Started: September 6, 2018 Ended: September 27, 2018 #34. "Show Reunion": After learning their show may be canceled, Peppa and her friends must fight to have it renewed for a fourth season. #35. "Trip to Suzylands": Peppa and her family take a trip to the Suzylands. #36. "A Peppa In Time": 4 Episodes Peppa, Alex and George travel in time to revive Pedro. However, things quickly go haywire. Season 5 Started: October 4, 2018 Ended: December 20, 2018 #37. ”The Return of Pedro Pony”: Pedro Pony falls out of Heaven when he carelessly walks in the giant hole in the ozone layer. #38. ”Miss Rabbit Turning Blueberry” #39. "Pig News" #40. "New Neighbo(u)r": The kids and the users fight between if American or British English is better. #41. "Cheating Affairs": Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig secretly cheat on each other. #42. "Fallen Dreams": Peppa falls asleep and dreams while falling. #43. "Powered by George": George makes his own episode of Under Peppa's Pants and also animates it. #44. "Sneeze": Peppa sneezes very small but it gets bigger when she goes. It was just a feather. #45. "The Camper Van" #46. "Peppa's Claymation": Peppa makes her own claymation, narrated by herself. #47. "Peppa's Job": Peppa gets a boring job and is forced to quit it. Season 6 #48. "The Town Goes Wild": When a volcano is about to erupt, a comet about to hit Porky and a tsunami about to hit the South Peppish coast, the town gets everything they need to survive before they die in a fire when the fire is frozen, triggering Porky to get wet. Later, it is revealed to be a false alarm literally. #49. "Hello Peppa": Mummy, Daddy and George are hiding from Peppa. Peppa wants to kill them. #50. "Hide and Sick (when Peppa dies)": When Peppa is chasing George, she dies for no reason.Peppa is not dead really. She appears alive in the next episode. #51. "Freaky Saturday": Peppa and George keep switching bodies to see how their life goes. #52. "Suzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy Sheep": When Suzy dies, it is up to Peppa and friends to find a potion to revive her. #53. "The Lightsaber": A Lightsaber appears, and the town fights over it. #54. "Hide and Peek": The kids play hide and seek, but Peppa is secretly cheating. #55. ”My Robot and I": A robot comes to Peppia to destroy the place. However, Peppa thinks it's her, and that it's not bad. #56. "We Don't Need You, Peppa": When everybody is working on stuff, Peppa is rejected as an assistant except for one person. #57. "Peppa the 1-Second Artist": When Peppa goes to art school, she becomes an amazing artist but figures out she was given a new brain. #58. "The Quest for the Brain": This episode continues from the last one. Peppa goes on a quest to find her old brain. Season 7 (Note: This season has an ongoing storyline that lasts 4 episodes.) #59. "President Gazelle": Madame Gazelle becomes the president of Peppia. #60. "Pedro in Mexico": Pedro Pony is sent back to Mexico by Gazelle. #61. "Peppa the Spy": Peppa tries to illegally send Pedro back to Peppia but is sent back. #62. "You're Fired, Gazelle!": Gazelle is fired as president and sent to prison for illegally sending Pedro to Mexico. Pedro is sent back to Peppia. #63. "Peppa the Adult": Peppa becomes an adult and does adult stuff before eventually becoming a kid again. #64. "Softball Sunday": Danny signs up for the local Softball team, and Peppa also joins. #65. "Peppa Pig and the Television": Special. When Daddy drives drunk, he hits the local TV tower. This rages everybody in the town. #66. "Peppe Pig and teh Grammer": Peppa is struggling with grammar, so her family and friends try to teach her the ABC's and words. Season 8 #67. "A "Boring" Summer": When Peppa is bored, she ends up time traveling with the delorean again and messes up time as we know it, or basically freezing it. #68. "Forever is Never": Peppa's vacation is ending, so she loops it, causing issues. #69. "The X Factor": Peppa struggles to learn about algebra. #70. "Peppia on a Roasting Fire": Madame Gazelle breaks out of Prison, and sets Peppia ablaze. Peppa must stay in Peppia, return to Pork, or reside in Peppatown. #71. "The Bagelboy Rise": Random stuff happens and Bagelboys kidnap the cast. #72. "Peppa's Godparent": Peppa gets a fairy. #72. "Peppa sees Disney XD": Paired with previous episode.'''Peppa tries to have a normal day. #73. "My Long Lost Twin": Heropig shows up, and George mistakes him for a twin. #74. "Peppa the Advertiser": Peppa becomes an advertiser and forgets about her friends, who are trying to get their Peppa back. #75. ”Suzy and the Drug Factory: Suzy finds a factory of beer and raids it. #76. "Danny and the Temple of Doom!: (two 11 minute episodes) Danny finds a temple in the woods, and explores it so he can score some points at school. #77. "Bonus: The Episode": Peppa starts eating everything, from the amoeba to the largest stars. Season 9 #78. "Freaky Weeky": '''2 Episodes Peppa breaks speed to save the DeLorean. This creates the weirdest week ever. #79. "Chilly Peppa": Peppa gets very cold and has to become warm again. #80. "Road to Sheepa": Peppa and Suzy go to Sheepa. #81. "Riddle Peppa": Riddle School. #82. "Muddy Puddle Decrease": When the town realizes they can use muddy puddles as a resource, they did. Peppa and friends went looking for them and took them. #83. ”Awake Forever”: Peppa becomes addicted to a special drink. She made a special drink factory and people realized it had Peppa's stinky socks as one of the ingredients. #84. "Peppa Discovering Peppapedia" #85. "Peppa Get Fire In Butt": Peppa gets an anal probe. #86. "Summer Sucks": A giant black snake starts and continues to stretch, killing thousands. The snake is killed when it is hit by a firework. #87. "Mecha-Peppa": Special. The dawn of Papar is at hand! The gang's discovery of a prehistoric relic spawns a monster that threatens to destroy Pork and the world. Help is on the way however, in the form of a crappy and badly drawn pig. But are they enough to overcome the terror of Mecha-Peppa? Season 10 #88. "Chickenpox": The gang's mothers want their children to receive Chickenpox; Danny's mom tries to patch up the relationship between her husband and Peppa's dad. #89. "Peppa Pig Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods": The town is brainwashed by the curator of a planetarium; Peppa tries out for a new Choco King commercial. #90. "Clubhouses": The gang creates a clubhouse; Danny's parents separate. #91. "Dog Days": The town holds its annual rodeo and carnival "Dog Days". The gang enter Peppa as a wolf rider in an attempt to win $5000 and pay for Mr. Potato dolls; the town's dogs worship a statue. #92. "100": The gang must stop the world from chanting the curse word "shit" because when spoken it causes people to "puke their own guts out". #93. "101": The gang fights back against the loud and obnoxious Motorcycle Riders that are killing all the supporting characters in Pork. #94. "102": Angry celebrities, violent puppies and Mecha Peppa are about to destroy Pork and all anyone wants to know is, “Who is Suzy Sheep's father?” #95. "Animal CentiPAD": Peppa is intimately involved in the development of a revolutionary new product that is about to be launched by Tapple. Meanwhile, George doesn't even have a regular iPad yet. He blames his mother. #96. "Fat Butt and Cupcake Head": Peppa's hand puppet Star Sheep gets major publicity, which angers the real Star Sheep. #97. "Blue Man's Greed": The town is taken over by Native Peppish who want to create a highway. #98. "The Death of Peppa Pig": The kids of Pork agree to ignore Peppa, leading her to think that she is dead. #99. "Tiny": Peppa and all her friends are shrunk to an incredibly tiny size. Season 11 #100. "Butterflies": Peppa and friends travel to the past, change stuff and go to the future, which they have apparently messed up. #101. "Squad of the Damned": Peppa and friends are taken by The Alienous Moon Society and replaced by aliens. Peppa demands the moon look like Porky. #102. "The Magic Pencil of Quongus" #103. "Pig Family History": Movie. ''' #104. ”Kylie the Sheep": When Suzy and her family leave Pork, Peppa finds a replacement. Kylie tries to be like Suzy. Meanwhile, Pip takes care of Suzy's newly abandoned pet dog, Elory. #105. "Hammer and Fail": '''2 episodes. Equivalent to Rooftop Installment. #106. "No Sun, No Fun": The town has yet another power cut. #107. "The Death of Star Sheep": Star Sheep dies when she eats a live mouse on camera, and Peppa and friends are forced to hide it. They end up in the middle of nowhere but find a good hiding place. An animal ate their map so they have to camp there. Meanwhile, the gang's parents try to find them. #108. "The Secret Box": Mummy Pig gives Peppa a box to keep secrets inside; which she can't help but rub in George's face until she sees he won't tell her what is in his own box. #109. "The Death of Gazelle": Gazelle diesShe comes back in season 13.. Season 12 #110. "Cartoon Wars" #111. "Copycats" #112. "Fuck Pork": Peppa leaves Pork, but many disasters start happening. #113. "Daddy Pig is Young, Mummy Pig is Life": Peppa travels into the past to find out what Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig have done in 2000. #114. "Peppa's Incredible Gift": After sustaining a severe head injury, Peppa appears to have the power to see into the future. Pork County detectives are quick to enlist her help in cracking unsolved murder cases and Peppa is more than willing to help... for a price. In the meantime, a group of "licensed" psychics cry foul when Peppa refuses to join their ranks. #115. "A Suite Full of Sweets": Peppa and friends go to a luxury hotel and see the sweets, so they eat them until they're empty. #116. "The 3rd Peppish War": Peppia has a war against the country Euratia, a former territory. #117. "Peppa's Feet": Peppa goes barefoot and walks around the town, unaware that she has stinky feet. #118. "The Coon": Daddy Pig begins to rip off fat superheroes. Peppa becomes a superhero to stop him. #119. "Pig Kisses Sheep": Peppa and Suzy make out a lot. #119. "Without Death": 5 minutes, part of previous episode. Death dies, so nobody can die. Peppa fixes this by becoming Death and killing people on his list. Season 13 #120. "Shitty Puddles" #121. "Kitchen Carnival": Daddy Pig goes to Crawl-Mart, and he buys Mummy Pig a "Kitchen Carnival", a machine that produces cotton candy, caramel and deep fried things. #122. "Riddle Peppa II": Non-canon. #123. "Riddle Peppa III": Non-canon. #124. "Peppa Meets Humans": Humans come to Pork and raid the place, Peppa and friends stop them. #125."Pigs Renovating Houses": Peppa’s house gets renovated. #126. "Peppa to the Future": Peppa becomes famous, but has to stop this. #127. "Good Ol' Peppa Pig": Peppa travels to 63 years ago when she wants a sold-out video game. #128. "Peppa Gazelle": Peppa discovers she is a relative of Madame Gazelle, so she "becomes" one. #129. "A Disaster": TWO EPISODES. Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig buy a drink which they think is Mountain Dew. It turns them evil and they begin controlling kids. The few that remain must stop them and save Peppia. #130. "If No Peppa Exist": Peppa goes to a world where she doesn't exist. Season 14 #131. "Peppa Stop Time": Peppa and friends play with a new watch they got for Christmas, and discover that they can stop time. Later, they break the watch, so they stay with it until Gazelle opens up a portal leading them to time. #132. "Alternate Peppan Universe": 35 minutes. Peppa and friends travel to alternate universes. #133. "Peppa the Teacher": Peppa becomes a teacher. #134. "Salt and Peppa": Peppa becomes a talking can of pepper. #135. "₩o₩££! Mon£¥!": When Madame Gazelle loses a $500, everybody finds and shares the money. However, they lose the money. The money is then found and given back to Madame Gazelle. #136. ”Artistic Uncontrol": Peppa makes sculptures out of popsicle sticks. They are then sold but destroyed by Daddy Pig's car when he drives drunk. #137. "Fingernails for Cash": Peppa steals fingernail clippings to get money. Season 15 #138. "Peppa-nado": A Peppa falls from the sky which triggers more Peppas to fall, making a tornado which is strong enough to destroy the strongest steel skyscrapers. #139. "Meet the Middle Finger": Peppa and friends learn about a new finger gesture called the middle finger. #140. "Poop" #141. "Pee" #142. "Fart" #143. "April in Peppia: Die in Twentyfour": A mysterious being fires a nuke at Porky, giving everybody the death note in twenty four hours. Peppa and friends and the users have an idea so they buddy up to make plans to stop the nuke. #144. "Myrtle Turtle": When Peppa hears about a deceased Granny Pig, she decides to make new grandparents. #145. "Peppa Blind" Season 16 #146. "What Is an Earth?": Peppa discovers the planet Earth. #147. "The Bombing of Potato Walled City": Mr. Badger goes insane and bombs Potato City. #148. "Peppa the Crap": Peppa takes the biggest crap in all the universe, and it is put on display in a museum. Peppa decides to steal it back and sell it. #149. "The Arm": George loses his arm and wants it back. Oreo-And-Eeyore makes a third appearance to help George gets his arm back. Meanwhile, Peppa is annoying everyone. #150. "The Disc": Peppa, taking a hike, finds a DVD on the ground. She puts it on the TV and figures out it is not what she thought. #151. "The Time Capsule 2": Peppa and friends dig and find a time capsule, and then dig their own. Then they find an old tape. #152. "The Russian Gazelle": It is revealed that Gazelle was born in Russia, and tried to hide this. However, later, it is proved Russia is not a real country, and Gazelle made it up. We also figure out France and Australia are not real, and Peppa just set it up for a TV show. #153. "Peppa Pig et la pizza (a.k.a Peppa Pig and the Pizza)" #154. "Doki Doki Club.mov" #155. "Baby Peppa": When her parents go out of town, Peppa thinks the new prank: to becomes a baby and her friends have to babysit her and change her back before her parents come home. #156. "The Last Pizza": When there is only one pizza slice, Peppa and friends fight for it. Season 17 #157. "Year of 1718": Peppa watches a PigTube video, then she believes the year is 1718 and that Peppia gained independence in 1504. This is then proven wrong. #158. "The Shippening": Everyone gets stuck on a ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. #159. "Peppa Dabs": Peppa dabs and the world explodes. #160. "Peppa vs. Pip 2: The War for Food": Peppa battles with Pip again, but for food this time. #161. "Porkston Tea Party": Studying for a test, Peppa summons the founding fathers of her country, but they're zombies, but don't understand the zombie tradition. Peppa asks them what happened instead of using a book. They then start wandering the town. Meanwhile, Alex (put plot here). #162."The New Phone": Peppa wants a new phone, but she doesn't have enough money to buy one, so she gets a job. #163. "Inside Suzy": Peppa, George, Danny and Pedro go inside Suzy to find something special, but find out that she has a very smart backup brain which she never uses. #164. "Olivia the Ripoff": After losing his pupils, George tells Peppa to travel with him. They travel to the universe where George lost his pupils, Universe Olivia and find a rip-off of Peppa. They soon execute Olivia. #165. "Under Peppa's Pants: The Second Movie": Movie. ''' #166. "You Bet Your Box Tops!": Peppa gets billions of box tops and she doesn't know what to do with them. #167. "Super Peppa Anime Beach Ball Sparkle Yum Yum Princess Go!": Peppa wakes up in a world that is entirely anime and where she is the princess. Season 18 #168. "Peppa-zilla": Peppa becomes Godzilla and starts destroying the town. Suzy, Danny and Pedro have to stop her. #169. "Peppa'mon": Peppa and friends get stuck in the world of Pokemon. #170. "Peppa gets indigestion 1: Crazy Battle" #171. "Peppa gets indigestion 2: Maximum Molten Freddy" #172. "Peppa gets indigestion 3: Shock Madness " #173. "Peppa gets indigestion 4: Final Part " #174. "Peppa Pig's Credit Card": Peppa finds a credit card with ten thousand dollars on it and buys everything she wants before her credit card gets taken by somebody. #175. "Peppa in the Elevator": Peppa and friends get stuck in the elevator and crazy things happen inside. #176. "Peppa Pig's New Burger": Peppa finds a nasty blue burger under the fridge and believes anything can happen, so she eats a portion of the burger and makes a wish and the wish comes true. She then gives the burger to her friends. #177. "Peppa Pig's PigTube Channel" #178. "British Peppa": Peppa becomes British, but discovers she hates the UK, so she becomes Peppish again. Season 19 #179. "Accidental Email": Peppa and Suzy travel into the Internet when they send a super-secret email to the Mayor. They try to delete the email before it travels to the Mayor's computer. #180. "Playgroup Time Travel": Peppa wakes up when she was 5, only to see that the playgroup is back. #181. "The Bad International Day": Peppa and friends become the leaders of their countries and start going political. #182. "Press Start": Peppa gets stuck in a video game and must win to get out. #183. "George the Fountain": George discovers a world underneath a wishing fountain. #184. "George Is Not a Number": George gets his own number named after him. #185. "Peppa's Basics in Education and Learning" #186. "Inter-Time Travel": Everyone time travels. #187. "Zeeky Boogy Doog": "INSERT ZEEKY BOOGY DOOG HERE" (explosion) #188. "The Infinite Movie": A movie that lasts forever. #189. "Peppa Visits Fucking": Peppa visits the Australelancenitedkingdussian village Fucking. #190. "Peppa Prostitiute": Peppa becomes a comedian, but she accidentally offends The Queen during a gig. As punishment, The Queen forces her to become a prostitue for a whole week. Meanwhile, Daddy Pig takes advantage of Peppa's punishment by getting a job as The Queen's bodyguard, and takes action when her crown is stolen. Season 20 #191. "Peppa the Insider": '''Revamp of a short from October 1999. After Peppa breaks her butt, she stays inside for the day. Her friends try to get her outside, but each plan fails. Later, when a CGI fanny starts attacking them, Peppa tries to save them. Meanwhile, Daddy Pig finds a useless object and tries to throw it away, but it keeps coming back to him. #192. "Paper Instrument": Revamp of a short from June 2000. Peppa finds a guitar made of paper, and she masters it. George wants it, but he has a tuba already. #193. "Pig-Man": Peppa becomes a real pig. #194. "Operation: Delete": Peppa's friends find out that on LoonerFace, Peppa used to be very smart, so Peppa tries to delete all the videos (but why). #195. "Underpants!": Peppa thinks that elves and fairies are taking her underpants. #196. "George Pig's PigTube Channel" #197. "Talking Food" #198. "Create-an-Animal" #199. "The End of the Beginning" #200. "The Spectacular Special 200.5" #201. "Peppa gets sucked into Minecraft and tries to survive there but she dies 150 times before deleting her world and then creates a new world and does stuff and meets Notch and Steve and they do stuff together but Peppa gets sucked out of her computer": Title. Season 21 #202. "Scriptly Doodly": Peppa finds a TV script and makes it into a TV show, but ends it a small amount of time later. #203. "Peppa Pig Recovery Center": Peppa finds a recovery center and dies, and then comes back out of the recovery center. She then shows her friends. #204. "Pac-Peppa": Peppa becomes a rip-off of Pac-Man, and starts eating the whole town. Her friends have to stop her from eating Porky. #205. "Peppa's adventures": 1.5 hours long. Peppa goes on an adventure. #206. "Driver's License": Danny gets a driver's license. Peppa is jealous, and buys talking gelatin. #207. "Voodoo": Peppa gets a voodoo doll, and controls her friends for a while before somebody almost tears her doll into pieces. #208. "Wheel of Misfortune": Peppa is chosen to climb up a mountain and win a prize; but when she does, she finds nothing. #209. "The User-Focused Episode": This episode is highly user-focused, due to the low number of user-focused episodes since season 15. #210. "Pig on the Moon": Peppa goes on a trip to outer space, and then becomes friends with the moon. #211. "All or Nothing": Peppa tries the All or Nothing, but has to pay 500 bucks; so she works at the restaurant. Season 22 #212. "Flappy Peppa": Peppa plays Flappy Peppa and goes to the top of the leaderboard; but Danny beats it. #213. "Jumping the Shark": There's a new fad in Peppia, and Peppa seems to be the most good at it. #214. "UPP 215": Game. #215. "The Return of Super Potato": Super Potato returns, but this time he’s evil and wants to take over Peppia. #216. "Goldfïsh Pëtpët": Peppa lends Goldie the Fish to the CEO. #217. "DeeandEd": Peppa meets some new friends called Dee and Ed. #218. Shark Jumping": People criticise Peppa for not being interesting anymore, and does very risky things trying to prove she's not. Season 23 The show got a new intro in this season. #219. "Rebecca's Foot": Peppa tries to cut Rebecca's foot off for good luck. #220. "peppa.mov": Peppa tries to make a movie. #221. "The Rolling Stones": Peppa rolls some giant stones, and they are heading for the city. #222. "Infinite Stairs": Peppa is called by Mummy Pig to come downstairs, but when she goes on the stairs, she sees infinite stairs. #223. "Microscopic Microscopic Microscopic Microscopic Microscopic Peppa": Peppa becomes the size of a molecule. #224. "Stinky Me": Peppa becomes stinky for no reason. #225. "Wonders of the Wiki": Peppa believes everything wikipedia says is true. #226. "Fully CGI": Peppa presses a button that makes everything CGI. #227. "Sausage Pizza is GO!": Mummy Pig feeds Peppa sausage pizza, not knowing sausage comes from pigs. #228. "Immature Pig": Peppa discovers a brown stain on her clothes, and then starts to think she's pooping her pants like when she was 4. #229. "Peppa Universe (uPP)": Peppa becomes as big as the universe. Season 24 #230. "Electronic Voodoo Doll": Peppa is sent a special present from her great aunt. She opens it, and she sees an electronic voodoo doll with a volume button, it acts like a remote and you even get to select the person you want to control. Peppa uses it on her family to do things for her. #231. "Peppertainment" #232. "Peppa Intern": Peppa tries to fill in Mrs. Rabbits slack when she stops showing up to work. #233. "Troublesome Twins": Rebecca gets Mrs. Rabbit confused with Mummy Rabbit. Meanwhile, Suzy (on drugs) convinces Peppa that they are going to be aborted. #234. "Adopted Adolescent" - Mummy Pig adopts a shit-ton of children. #235. "My House Is Underground?": Peppa digs to find her house, and finds out that it is underground. #236. "You Gotta Help Me": Movie. Peppa does some stuff. #237. "(F)unfair": Peppa is too big a wimp to go on any rides. Meanwhile, George is beating the shit out of Daddy Pig, the latter of which is the dunk man. #238. "Magic": Peppa thinks a tree branch is a magical wand. Meanwhile, George tries to poof Mummy Pig out of existence after she refuses to give him Oreos at the store. #239. "Time Travel to the Past": Peppa and friends time travel to the previous episodes. #240. "Set It Up": Peppa destroys the local stage, and is forced to rebuild it. Season 25 The show got a new intro in this season. #241. Really Sucky Puddles: Muddy puddles get infected with the Really Sucky Virus. #242. George and Richard's Space Adventures: George and Richard going for a Space Adventures and Richard sacrifices himself for George. #243. The Peppa Conspiracy! #244. Suzy Ship: Due to not getting invited to a party, Suzy becomes a shipper, and ships Peppa. Because of this, Koraemon turns her into a ship. #245. The World's Famous Pig: Peppa is now famous now BUT WHY. Season 26 #246. Dead Chocolate Rabbits: Peppa is grounded from playing Fortnite, so she has to become a hall monitor; Rebecca drinks a lot of coffee. #247. Mac Principal: Due to too many principals liking the PC, the school gets a new principal that likes Macs. #248. Peppa Pee: A remaster of Pepa Pee episode. #249. The Fat: A remaster of The Obese episode. #250. Suzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy Shit: A remaster with different plot of Suzy Ship episode. Season 27 #251. The World's Fuckest Thing Alive: A remaster with different plot of The Crazyness episode. #252. Shitty Sundays: Peppa gets tortued endlessy after spilling George's sunday. #253. Boo Returns: A few Boos invade Peppa’s house. #254. Peppa Transfer: Peppa and her friends are secretly tooken to an alien jail. They have to escape the jail. #255. Peppa Transfer 2: Peppa and friends, and Whiz are tooken again to another jail, called Area 15. They have to escape it. #256. Microsoft Sam and Friends: Connected to episode 253. After catching the Boos, Microsoft Sam, Scotty, Mike and Mary are introduced. #257. Peppa Transfer 3: After they escape Area 15, Peppa and friends (yes, that includes Whiz), go back home; Peppa tries to open a jar of peanut butter for her sandwich. #258. The Brick Eater: Peppa starts eating bricks, mud and clay; Mayor Fox is almost killed by talking objects. #259. Peppa Go Boom Boom: Peppa tries to make a movie and accidentally makes the whole world explode. #260. Electric Love Pota-NO!: Peppa buys a Windows XP computer and meets Electric Love Potato. #261. Bonzi Buddy?: Bonzi Buddy keeps stalking Peppa in her sleep. #262. DID YOU REALLY THINK I LET RICKY LIFE?!: After the events of Peppa's Revenge (Remade), Something weird happens about Ricky... Season 28 Started on this season, The show got a new intro. Also, Unkno0wnUser now no longer writing the episodes for this show now. However, Koraemon has become the legend on this wikia, with Eddd succedded it's posisition later. However, Unkno0wnUser has written the only Season 28 episode and later. #263. Mr. Dinosaur is Dead #264. Trying to get the TV Connection #265. Tux the Penguin #266. Gazelle is alright, I guess...: A remaster of "You're Fired, Gazelle!" episode. #267. Peppa finds the Waybuloo #268. “Buying an Nintendo 64”: Peppa buys a Nintendo 64 by stealing Mummy Pig’s credit card. Season 29 #267. "Crappy Campers": Peppa and friends are sent to a summer camp on a remote island far from town. #268. "Not the Internet": Peppa buys Guava's new Doraemon model computer designed by Peprosoft, While Ricky uses it after that point. 268. "Not the Internet (ScribbledEggs)": Peppa buys Guava's new Doraemon model designed by Peprosoft. However, when it starts acting weird, she throws it in the trash. #269. "Buddha VR": Ricky is back, this time he vows to uses Koraemon's virtual reality Buddha Box! Thought things backfiring. 270. "Buddha VR (ScribbledEggs)": When Peppa starts using her iPad and everybody annoys her, she decides to buy a virtual reality Buddha Box. #271. "UPP Over the Years": We see the history of Peppa Pig (and the creation and debut of Koraemon), from 2004 to the present. #272. "The Secret Legacy of Heropig": The greatest assault in the Pippa universe ever. #273. "Butt of Jokes": Peppa makes a bunch of butts that fart all the time (or Koraemon), but soon gets sued. #274. "You Bet Your Box Tops!": Connected to the Episode 129. Eddd is so dumb enough as Koraemon to suck Daddy Pig and Mummy Pig to his stomach. This also rages everyone in the town. Season 30 #275. "Nothing": Someone get trolled by a famous known and banned troll user called "Fanduber" as well as "copycat" accounts. #276. "Daddy.mp3": Connected to the Episode 192. Daddy Pig tries to make his own music, but Eddd is so dumb enough again to post Daddy Pig's music to the public internet. This also rages everyone in the town (again). #277. "Trans-Universal History Repeating Itself: Danny and Eddd": Danny thinks he's cool and he goes to a gentlemen's club, and also Eddd going too, but soon annoyed everybody it because of the KORAEMON THE THIRD HUNDERED. #278. "VIDEOGAME.exe": Peppa and friends get stuck in a video game and have to get out. #279. "������ ������ �������� ����������": Peppa starts writing for the newspaper for New Porkville. Riddle Peppa #81. "Riddle Peppa": Riddle School. #122. "Riddle Peppa II": Non-canon. #123. "Riddle Peppa III": Non-canon. #254. Peppa Transfer: Peppa and her friends are secretly tooken to an alien jail. They have to escape the jail. #255. Peppa Transfer 2: Peppa and friends, and Whiz are tooken again to another jail, called Area 15. They have to escape it. #257. Peppa Transfer 3: After they escape Area 15, Peppa and friends (yes, that includes Whiz), go back home; Peppa tries to open a jar of peanut butter for her sandwich. Total Peppa Island #268. "Crappy Campers": Peppa and friends are sent to a summer camp on a remote island far from town. Others Canceled #86. "I Love You": Peppa sends the ILOVEYOU virus to other computers. This episode was canceled due to its lack of good plot. #109. "Walking Fan": Peppa's objects start walking and talking. This episode was canceled due to being unoriginal and crappy. #66. "66×10+6": How does this make you feel? Explain. # "Suzy Ship's Funeral/Peppa meets Suzy's Ghost" How does this make you feel? Explain. Shorts #Episode One (June 3, 1992) #The First Chance (January 1, 1998) #Weapons (March 1, 1999) #Inside Peppa (October 28, 1999) #A Kick In a Direction (March 24, 2000) #Guitar Paper (June 19, 2000) Reccuring Shorts #"I love eating pigs": Peppa eating fried pork and gets grounded. #"There's a BBQ sauce in my mouth": How does this make you feel? Explain. #"Mr. Dinosaur's First Crush" #"Problems at Supermarket" #"Eddd Spin To It's Eddd": Eddd spinning to the whole town and the Season 1-24 episodes clips plays in the background while he spins. Order #0:00-0:28: Intro #0:29-22:29: Episode #22:29-23:00: Credits #23:00-23:25: Sequence Movie #0:00-1:00: Intro #1:01-10:00: Chapter 1 #10:01-20:00: Chapter 2 #20:01-35:00: Chapter 3 #35:01-50:00: Chapter 4 #50:01-1:00:00: Chapter 5 #1:00:00-1:25:00: Chapter 6 #1:25:01-1:30:00: Chapter 7 #1:30:01-1:33:00: Credits 1 #1:33:01-1:34:00: Sequence #1:34:01-1:37:00: Credits 2 DVDs The first DVD was released in May 2018, with 1 disc and 11 episodes. #May 2018 - Peppa vs. The City, a collection of UPP episodes that feature Peppa and the city. #November 2018 - George and Richard's Epic Space Adventures #December 2018 - The First Chance (DVD) #December 2018 - The Place Where Stars Are Born Comics The comics were canceled after 2 issues. The 2nd one started production but wasn't released when the comic was canceled. Collection 1 #Crappa Pig: Peppa becomes a piece of crap. Scribbled Network Kart This game was made in 2018, with characters from various SN shows. International releases Italics mean it is not released yet. *United States of America: January 4, 2018 *United Kingdom: January 12, 2018 *Canada: January 14, 2018 *Ireland: January 25, 2018 *Poland: January 27, 2018 *Spain: January 31, 2018 *France: February 13, 2018 *Brazil: February 18, 2018 *Finland: March 1, 2018 *Philippines: March 13, 2018 *Sweden: March 20, 2018 *Netherlands: March 18, 2018 *Russia: March 23, 2018 *Italy: March 29, 2018 *China: April 3, 2018 *South Korea: April 8, 2018 *Mexico: April 19, 2018 *Denmark: May 1, 2018 *Japan: May 10, 2018 *Australia: May 22, 2018 *Bosnia and Herzegovina: May 23, 2018 *Chile: August 1, 2018 *Indonesia: October 2, 2018 DVDs Locations Pork Neighborhood Astley Street #3501 Astley Street (1879) - Candy Cat's house. #3502 Astley Street (1879) - Pip Elephant's house. #3503 Astley Street (1880) - Suzy Sheep's house. #3504 Astley Street (2016) - Rebecca Rabbit's new house. #3505 Astley Street (1883) - Peppa Pig's house. #3506 Astley Street (1883) - Danny Dog's house. #3507 Astley Street (1883) - Miss Rabbit's house. #3508 Astley Street (1884) - Madame Gazelle's house. Smoky Street #3507 Smoky Street (1890) - Pedro Pony's house. Town #The former playgroup (1923) - The old playgroup #The supermarket (1974) - Pork Mart Deaths *Democracy: People in Democracy π⁴ *George and Richard's Space Adventures: George and Richard in George and Richard's Space Adventures π⁴ *The Peppa Conspiracy!: Peppa in The Peppa Conspiracy! π⁴ *Suzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy Shit: Suzy Sheep in Suzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy Shit π⁴ Key ¹ means a permanent/possible death. ² means a revived death. ³ means a possible death, recovered. π means a minor death, unknown. ⁴ means a possible death, unknown if revived or not. Characters *Eduarda2384: A man we do not know much about. *Eddd Theme Song Season 1 The season 1 intro had the voices not stand out much. The music was quieter than some trumpet sound. Intro: Kids: 3, 2, 1, go! effect Kids: Yeah yeah yeah, yeah! (until it reaches the title card) the "yeah yeah" they are character slides "skips to end" 5 times appears falling from the sky Narrator: Created by ScribbledEggs Season 2: Episodes 1-6 The season 2 intro made the voices stand out more. The music was starting to be louder than the trumpet sound. Season 2: Episodes 7-Season 3, Episode 9 (Peppa is made out of construction paper) ---- Man: I'm going down to Pork, I'm gonna have myself a time. Peppa, Suzy: Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation! Man: Going down to Pork, I'm gonna leave my woes behind. Danny: Ample parking day or night, people spouting "howdy neighbor!" Man: I'm heading on up to pork, I'm gonna see if I can't unwind. Pedro: (vulgar content muffled) Man: So come on down to pork, come and meet some friends of mine. Season 3, Episode 10-Season 4, Episode 6 Great changes have happened to the intro. When Man starts talking, Stretch Armstrong can be seen. When Danny is talking, a bus and a police car are seen. When Pedro talks, rats come out of Pork Elementary. Season 4, Episode 7-Season 7, Episode 1 When the short guitar sound ends, the words "4TH GRADE" pop up and then old scenes start showing up. Season 7, Episode 2-Season 10, Episode 5 It changes to the season 2 intro but after the guitar sound, old scenes show up. A bluegrass sound can be heard. Season 10, Episode 6-Season 16, Episode 11 It is the intro from season 7 but with a rock sound; sounds clipped from a Les Claypool song "Whamola". Season 17, Episode 1 It has the music from season 10 but it is the season 2 intro in 3D. Easter eggs from the season 2 intro can be seen. There is also a grave with "RIP PEDRO PONY,." Season 17, Episode 2-Season 24, Episode 11 This theme song is very different from the last. It starts with elevator music and the show's logo. Peppa is then seen flying from left to right. It takes about 8 seconds. Season 25, Episode 1-Season 26, Episode 5 appears on the white screen, when she opens his mouth happily, the camera zooms into Peppa's mouth, and the show's logo appears on the black screen with Baby Einstein logo music plays on the background. Narrator: Created by ScribbledEggs! Season 27, Episode 1-Season 27, Episode 12 It changes to the Season 25 intro but camera zooms into Peppa's mouth was sped up. Season 28, Episode 1-Season 28, Episode 4 Kids: The vacation only lasts 90 days! So we're gonna things our own ways! Kids: We're gonna fly a pirate ship into space! We're gonna jump right into some dude's face! Kids: We're gonnna be doing things my way! My way! Koraemon (Voice only): Under Peppa's Pants! Kids: My way, my way! Koraemon (Voice only): Under Peppa's Pants! Kids: We're gonna be doing things my way, my way! Kids: We're gonna express our abilities through paint! And we're gonna make loud noises super faint! Kids (Excluding Peppa): We're gonna circumavigate the world! And we're gonna invent a chocolate-cheese swirl! Peppa opens his mouth happily, the camera zooms into Peppa's mouth quickly, and the show's logo appears on the black screen Narrator: Created by ScribbledEggs! with no thanks to the Unkno0wnUser! Koraemon (Voice only): WHAT?! Season 29, Episode 1-Episode 6 walks in the white screen, and he saws Pedro crushed by the show's logo. Pedro: Mr. Cat! Help me! Every time I get crushed, I die of-- dies of spontaneous combustion Koraemon: You dies of spontaneous combustion. walks from the left to the right side of the screen. Narrator: Created by ScribbledEggs! with no thanks to the Unkno0wnUser! Koraemon (Voice only): WHAT?! Season 29, Episode 7 It changes to the Season 28 intro but before the camera zooms into Peppa's mouth quickly, Heropig attacks Peppa with the laser and open his mouth happily, as the camera zooms into Heropig's mouth quickly instead, and Narrator replaced by Heropig's voice and says "Created by ScribbledEggs." in a creepy-tone voice, and Koraemon says "The Greatest Assault in the Pippa universe ever!" instead of "WHAT?!". Season 30, Episode 1-3 Oringial version The SPCR owners: all kids from the city in an SPCR cage See, kids? This is your new home, the SPCR. I'm sure you'll love it. One of the SPCR owners: I agree. One of the SPCR owners: Even more. SPCR owners leave Peppa: Oh no, gang. We're stuck in an SPCR! Suzy: And we're not even ENDANGERED!!! Danny: This is so not groovy! Pedro: Peppa: Calm down, Pedro. We'll get out somehow. Suzy, Danny and Pedro, and all kids from the city: But how? Peppa: To be honest, I don't know. Hey, let me just do a little something with the padlock. the padlock with her bare hands I can't do it. sun goes down One of the SPCR owners: in Goodnight, my animal friends. Peppa, Suzy, Danny and Pedro Peppa: Miss, we actually don't need to be here. We're not endangered or abandoned or anything. The SPCR owner: You can talk? Peppa: Yup, and my name's Peppa Pig. Danny: Mine's Danny Dog! Suzy: Mine's Suzy Sheep! Pedro: And mine's Pedro Pony! All of the kids from the town: ME! ME! ME! The SPCR owner: Very good, and here's your dinner! them a bowl of dorayakis and leaves Peppa: YUMMY BUNS? We have to eat YUMMY BUNS for dinner? Bleurgh! Pedro: We have to eat our dinner! Peppa: But look! Suzy: It's yummy buns! Pedro: Oh, yes. people leave Peppa: Oh. Danny: Well, it's bedtime! Suzy, Danny and Pedro go onto the cloth which they're supposed to sleep on, while all of the kids from the city sleep in the cloth outside Danny: Seriously? All we get to sleep on is this cloth? Peppa: It's simple. This is just a horrible place. But i had a stories before today. to the Season 28 intro Koraemon: Under Peppa's Pants! All of the kids from the city: ends Oh god. Peppa: Well. This is the stories from the Under Peppa's Pants. Once upon a time... (Camera zooms into Peppa's mouth slowly and a flashback sound plays as the scene transitions into the clips of the season 1-24 episodes for 8 seconds, and it starts the show's logo in the blue space background. Peppa is then seen flying from left to right. It takes about 7 seconds.) Narrator: Created by ScribbledEggs. Short version It changes to Season 17 intro but the background was changed into the blue space background and elavator sound is removed. Season 30, Episode 4-present It is the same as the season 2 episode 7 intro, but all of the billboards are changed to an image of Doraemon's face. In episode 4, it was a video of Peppa Pig's history since 1999. Songs Set up the Stage Peppa: We've just gone to a new age, we are going to set up the stage. George: We have the dog for our cage we are going to set up the stage. Peppa: We have everything for the world we are going to do our hurl. George: We make everything to build it we are building anything that fits. Suzy: I have a cousin named Louise She is the one that always pees. Pedro: And I just want my mom to stop fighting everyone for Wendy, I'll be an activist to 'cause that's what Brian Boitano'd do. All: We've just gone to a new age, we are going to set up the stage We have the dog for our cage we are going to set up the stage. All We have everything for the world we are going to do our hurl We make everything to build it we are building anything that fits. My Mum The Clerk (song) Rebecca: I barely see my mum She is working everywhere. We barely ever speak 'Cause she's always sitting in a chair. My mum the clerk(x2) She can also be a total jerk. (Instruments) She hardly ever talks But she claims she's very strong I don't if that's true or not 'Cause she's never here for long. She's always being confused With her twin sister I know they loveAs siblings each other But they're always saying " I don't miss her " My mum the clerk (x2) Production On July 10, 2017, reports said that the first three episodes had began production. These episodes would later be known as "The New Pig", " Poor George", and "Democracy". The first episode, " Pepa Pee ", finished production on December 24, 2017. On March 11, 2018, the first and second seasons were reported to be finished. Season 3 began production on November 4, 2017 and ended on April 7, 2018. Season 5 has not yet begun production, but the movie has. Quotes *"What the Astley?" (reference to Rick Astley) *"Oh shit!" *"No God please no, no, NOOOO!" Trivia *The show has stolen many elements and references from South Park; for example, in The Obese from 2018, Peppa gets Weight Gain 13000, a parody of the South Park element Weight Gain 4000 in the episode of the same name from 1998. *The animation style is very inconsistent. "The Obese" is animated in Toon Boom, while "Powered by George" is animated traditionally. The intro is animated by hand, however. *Unlike the original Peppa Pig, the characters do not have cheek marks. They were originally going to, but Eggson removed them in the 2nd episode due to them possibly appealing to kids. *The show skips Season 4, as the episodes were made but never aired, because season 4 is offensive to the Brits. **Only one episode has aired, being the least offensive: Making Season Four Great Again. This was meant to be in season 14, but Eggson demanded that it be in season 4. The episode was skipped in the fourteenth season and the show went on to season 15. * Earlier in 1986, Eggson made this image. It was a remake of the image of a show that started 1984 and ended in 2000. This image appears frequently in the show. *Despite being an adult's show, if there is any profanity on the title cards, it will be censored. *The show was canceled twice. The first time being the middle of season 4 and the second being early season 6. *The show is the highest rated show as of May 2018, beating other Peppa-based shows like Peppa World, Peppa Goes to School, Adventure Peppa, FUCK YOU PEPPA, Peppa's Friends (and friends) and Peppa. *This show is Adult Swim's most successful show since Robot Chicken. It was number 1 on Peppish Adult Programming for February 2018, and also the highest rated animated worldwide series from the 11th of January 2018 to 8 March 2018. * In the earliest known records of the series, Peppa was going to look like this: *There were 3 pilots: **Pilot, 1998 **How to Train Your Peppa, 2000 **Pepa Pee, 2014 *Eggson will never make a holiday special. *Peppa had a more Cartman-like voice for the first 5 episodes. *Season 19 was called "Season George" by many people, likely due to the large amount of episodes centering around George. *It has also aired on Sallyish channel Channel 2 since early 2018. *Before the Under Peppa's Mouth, There was a spin-off called Under George's Pants, made on March 3, 2018, but it was canceled at 3 seasons due to there being episodes of UPP that George is the main character in. *UPP is the most popular show on this wiki. **It has also ran the longest on the wiki, about a week longer than Peppa's adventures. *It has a chance of being canceled another time, as a 1 out of 24 chance of being canceled. *Episodes in seasons 1-3 were animated hand-drawn. Seasons 4-9 were flash animated. Seasons 10-22 were animated by Media Arts and Fremantle.Inc. Seasons 23-present are animated by Studio Productions. It’s producer has been Pennzoil.Inc from seasons 1-present. *Due to Koraemon being retired and replaced with Eddd, UPP will replace him with Toraemon. Notes Category:Series Category:ScribbledEggs Category:Spin-offs